The Alien Thieves - Chapter One
by catbeaver
Summary: Chapter One of The Alien Thieves. Marthas POV. Rated T for violence and cussing.
1. Chapter 1 - Manlier than the Man who liv

"This is fucking crazy!" Martha shouted as she ducked again to avoid yet another laser blast from the starship in the sky. "What on earth is going on?".

"Well, for one we aren't on Earth, we are on Mars, and approximately three-thousand years ahead of the day I whisked you away, plus-"

"Shut up and tell me what the hell is happening and why we are being shot at when 5 minutes ago we were walking along a beautiful beach, Mr Captain Jack Harkness!"

"Ugh, fine. It appears we are caught in the middle of an abrupt invasion, and they," Jack said, gesturing towards the ship "think we are the enemy."

Martha looked round at the view behind the rock she had been thrown into by her friend. She felt a sharp stinging in her shoulder from where it had made contact with the rock, and winced as she moved it and held it gently. She needed a plan, preferably better than Jack's, so that she could prove yet again that she wasn't just another human. Her eyes moved along the ground and saw something sticking out of the sand just past the edge of the rock. "Crap" she thought, it must of fallen out of her pocket as she was grabbed by Jack.

She moved up nearer the edge of the rock, Jack busy trying to make the Vortex Manipulator work. "For fucks sake, it's got sand in it."

"It's a bit shit then isn't it?" Martha murmured under her breath, smiling slightly.

"Well, have you got a better plan?" Jack shot back.

"Actually, I do." She said, and then lunged forwards to grab the piece of fabric sticking up. She quickly moved back behind the rock, panting and gasping at the pain in her shoulder. But she had it, and she knew that it had to be their ticket out of there.

After everyone had survived the latest Dalek invasion, where they moved entire planets across space, she had quit UNIT and made a home in Cardiff, joining Torchwood, and had surprisingly made a relationship with Jack. She met up with Sarah Jane a few years ago, before she died, and on her last visit she had received a gift.

"Sarah Jane, I still don't understand."

"I'm dying Martha. There are no more adventures for me. My time has gone, and I need someone to look after all my stuff, there is no way I'm leaving it to Luke, he needs a normal life. So, I am giving it to you."

"But what about the Doctor?"

"I highly doubt I am going to see him again, I've said my goodbyes. Plus, I want you to have it."

She handed Martha a small, brown fabric pouch, and Martha opened it. Inside was a small Golden cylinder, with ridges around it and a round its equator.

*********

Martha pulled out the cylinder and pulled off the cap.

"Seriously, Martha, this is not the time to be redoing your makeup!"

"Oh shut up, Harkness"

She twisted the cylinder so the round, red tip rose up and turned so she was facing the rock.  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Jack screamed.

Martha ignored him and stood up and pointed the cylinder at the starship. She pressed the circular button in the middle, and ducked down again. The zapping sound stopped.

"What did you do?" Jack asked, shocked and looking around him.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shippy Shippy Bang Bang

"Sonic Lipstick. Sarah Jane gave it to me" Martha replied as she replaced the cap of the gadget and out it in her pocket.

"B-b- But what exactly did you do?" Jack stuttered.

"Told them to land silently and willingly or I was going to blow them up. Oh, and disengaged their weapons" She started walking towards the landing starship. "Don't want them shooting us as we talk, do we?"

Jack struggled to get up and scrabbled to catch up with Martha. "What are you doing know?"

"They reached the starship and walked round the side until they found a large door shaped crevice in the wall. Jack reached forward and banged on the wall. "Hey! Open up!"

A small camera appeared from a gap next to the "door" and extended until it was unreasonably close to Jacks face.

"Only authorised personnel are allowed in this area." said the camera in a harsh robotic voice.

"Yeah well, my friend here just ordered you to land your ship and disengaged your weapons. I suggest you let us in"

"Only authorised personnel are allowed in this area." The camera repeated.

"Look here, tiny camera. You have no power over me." Martha said straight to the camera lens coldly "I just ordered you to land and you did. I wanted to disengage your weapons and I did. If you don't let us in right now this ship blows up. No mercy."

The camera stared at Martha for a moment and then replied "You're bluffing."

"Wanna bet?" She shot back, pulling the Sonic Lipstick and waving it at the camera. "No access equals Shippy shippy bang bang."

The camera stayed still for another moment, then swivelled back into its gap. They heard a small grinding noise and the door shape slided open, and a familiar face appeared.

"Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness! How I've missed you!" A brown haired man stepped out onto the sand and took both of them into a huge hug. He stepped back and stuck his hands into his blue pinstriped suit.

"D-D-Doctor?" Jack stammered.

"That's the one." The man said with a wink. "Now, why don't you tell me how you got a Sonic Lipstick."

"Sarah Jane gave it to me, Doctor." Martha said slowly.

"I guessed, but why?" he grinned.

"She said she has had all of her adventures. Doctor…" She trailed off, seeing the realisation and pain in the Doctors face as it dawned on him.

He turned and walked briskly back into the starship. "Come on lovebirds, we've got work to do. What's wrong with your Vortex Manipulator, Jack?"

"It's got sand in it." Jack said grinning.

"Aww clever boy." We will have it cleaned up in no time, eh?"

They continued down through metal hallways, unnecessarily clean apart from one thing that was obscenely out of place. A trail of blood down the side of the hallways, and they seemed to be following it.


End file.
